dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grander Check
Grander Check is a 2008 American computer-animated action-comedy film produced by Comega Studios for Paramount Pictures. It is the seventh animated feature in the Comega Studios Features canon, as well as Universal's first fully computer-animated film. The film was directed by Brandon Hancock from a screenplay by Ruairi Robinson and a story by Dew and Brandon Hancock, and stars the voices of Nathan Kress, Dan Castellaneta, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael Kastek, Danny McBride, Daniel Tosh, John Oliver, and Verne Troyer. The film follows a young 17-year-old teenager named Danny Brime who runs a coffee shop named Grander Check. One night, Blair Allwood steals Grander Check's coffee recipe, so Danny teams up with Harry Jacobsen and Cube to get the recipe back. Grander Check premiered at the The Egyptian Theater on September 30, 2008, and was released in the United States on October 24, 2008. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $591 million worldwide on its $65 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2008. Grander Check was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's WALL-E. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — Grander Check 2, Grander Check 3: The 10th Comega Studios Film — and a television series. Plot Danny (voice of Nathan Kress) is a 16 year old teenager, he lives in NYC, along with his friends. he goes to school every morning and Harry Garza his classmate accompanies him to school. King Randy (Michael Kastek), a big and powerful villain wants to take all of Ooh's Land to himself, and to do so he sends all his minions to the final battle. Voice cast * Nathan Kress as Danny Garza, a 17-year-old teenage boy who runs a hot chocolate shop. As "Danny" is actually a feminine name, Hancock originally wanted to change his name to "Danny", but he decided to "get it over with". In the UK releases of the film, Danny was renamed as "Danny" to avoid any references to a colloquial term in the United Kingdom for a peripatetic teacher. Danny is also renamed "Danny" in the Japanese dub as well. * Dan Castellaneta as Harry Garza, whom Danny meets on his journey. * Neil Patrick Harris as Cube Garza, an cube who helps Danny to get the recipe back. * Michael Kastek as King Randy, who steals Grander Check's secret hot chocolate recipe. * Danny McBride as Nathan Ned, A 14-year-old boy, Harry goes to school and discovers that his teacher is pregnant. Additional voices * Penny Jackman * Dan Castellaneta * Neil Patrick Harris * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Karey Kirkpatrick * Immon Osment * Brian Lynch * Brandon Hancock * Ruairi Robinson * Cathy Cavadini * Michael Kastek * Kath Soucie * Danny McBride * Daniel Tosh * John Oliver * Jerry Trennors * John Oliver * Verne Troyer * Dew G. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Grander Check was animated in-house at Comega Studios' headquarters in West Hollywood, California. More coming soon! Post Production The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Music :Further information: Grander Check: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Grander Check: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Danny Carza, Harry Garza, King Randy, Nathan Ned, and Henry Boys with a paid Kids' Meal order. Ice cream chain Baskin-Robbins also promoted the film for its new Danny & Harry's Loaded Grander Check ice cream that consists of Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on December 21, 2007, and was shown before [[Honeks!|''Honeks!]], ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Legend of MYCUN, ''and ''Horton Hears a Who!. * The theatrical trailer was released on June 6, 2008, and was shown before Kung Fu Panda, WALL-E, Swapped, Space Chimps, and Tinker Bell. * TV spots began to air between September and October of 2008. Video game Home media Grander Check was released on DVD, Blu-ray and HD DVD on March 17, 2009. Reception Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $72,094,840. It went on to earn $323,782,019 in the U.S. and $267,929,828 in other territories resulting in a worldwide total of $591,711,847. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Grander Check holds an 77% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Sequels Grander Check was followed by two sequels: Grander Check 2 (2013). While the first sequel received similar acclaim from critics, the third film, however, got some mixed reviews but was still a box office hit. A fourth installment, titled Grander Check: The Family Situation, was released on November 16, 2018. Spin-offs Television series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2008 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock